Cuidando a Gilbird
by Ramii-chan
Summary: El awesome yo le he dejado a Gilbird para que España lo cuide...ay de el si le pasa algo...  El titulo lo dice todo, solo queda decir que Gilbird no es tan tranquilito como parece... -Pesimo summary, ¿le dan una oportunidad?-
1. Chapter 1

Hace su súper aparición después de cómo un mes sin publicar yey!-le pegan un ladrillazo- Bueno, después de mucho tiempo con el cerebro ocupado en materias y certámenes TT^TT traigo una idea que nació del mas puro ocio destilado ojojo. Las advertencias de siempre, la awesome historia de Hetalia no fue creada por mi, y sus personajes no me pertenecen… y hago únicamente con fines de distraerme de las horribles pruebas que se me vienen encima.

x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x

-Ore-sama volverá por ti mañana, pórtate bien-le dijo Prusia a su adorada mascota, el cual solo respondió con un alegre: ¡pío! – ¿quien es mi pollito mas lindo? ¿quien es?-empezó a decirle como si fuera un bebe mientras le pollito le respondía con su alegre piar, o así fue hasta que Gilbert se acordó que España estaba presente, carraspeo recuperando su awesome compostura-eh, Antonio, mas te vale cuidar bien a Gilbird, su vida y TU vida están en juego-le dijo en tono amenazante a su amigo.

-¿mi vida?-pregunto frunciendo el ceño-¿Por qué mi vida?

-le pasa algo a Gilbird y te pasara lo mismo a ti-era una amenaza, estaba claro, España trago seco.

-fusosososo, cuido a Lovino, puedo cuidar a un pollo, ¡tu déjaselo al jefe!-dijo con una sonrisa confiada.

-eso espero, nos vemos mañana-se despidió con una seña-el genial y awesome yo tiene asuntos que atender con el señorito.

-adiós Gilbo-Antonio lo fue a dejar hasta la puerta y volvió al salón, donde el pollito le esperaba exactamente en el mismo lugar en que le había dejado, el hispano lo tomo sonriendo-esto será fácil-comento mientras se iba a la cocina con el avecilla.

Una vez en dicho lugar lo dejo sobre la alacena y comenzó a buscar las cosas para preparar la cena mientras tarareaba: "los pollitos dicen pi pio pio**"**

**¿Quién se había creído Gilbert para dudar de el? Si el podía cuidar a un pollo, ¿Por qué el no? Una vez había tenido un perrito, un cachorrito llamado Tomate, aunque no lograba recordar que había pasado con el…en fin, podría arreglárselas perfectamente para cuidar a Gilbird**

-ya llegue Bastardo-anuncio Romano sacando de sus pensamientos a Antonio.

-Lovi-Love** estoy preparando la cena-respondió con voz cantarina cortando un tomate.**

**-mas te vale que sea algo bueno que tengo hambre-dijo en su "amoroso" tono Lovino.**

**-es paella, y de postre tengo…GYAAAAA!-aterrado vio como Gilbird se colocaba en la tabla para picar verduras cual kamikaze bajo el filo del cuchillo cocinero; el español apenas si alcanzo a desviar el filo del cuchillo para no decapitar al pollo, pero de paso termino haciéndose un corte en la mano. Empezó a brincar de dolor.**

**-¡pollo del demonio!-gemía con lágrimas en los ojos.**

**-¿Qué te paso idiota?-el italiano entro a la cocina para ver el alboroto que se traía el mayor. España lo miro con ojos llorosos y cuando iba a contarle lo ocurrido vio que su amado Lovino estaba apunto de pisar a Gilbird que en algún momento se había lanzado a la carrera para escapar.**

**-¡NOOO!-se abalanzo sobre el confundido Romano tirandolo al suelo y golpeándose la cabeza contra el piso.**

**-¡¿Qué mierda te pasa bastardo demente?-vocifero Lovino soltando un montón de insultos en español e italiano.**

**-ainz…pollo suicida…-se levanto con cuidado ignorando los ya tan acostumbrados insultos, se sobo la magullada cabeza haciendo un leve puchero.**

**-¿Qué pollo? ¿De que hablas? ¡Y quítate de encima que me aplastas!-reclamo empujándolo sin mucha consideración-¿de que pollo suicida hablas?**

**-de Gilbird, me lo dejo Pru…-se toco nuevamente la adolorida cabeza y descubrió que tenia sangre, abrió los ojos exageradamente-este pollo me va a matar…-exclamo casi sin voz.**

Sin dejar de reclamar, Lovino lo llevo al baño y le limpio la sangre, poniéndole vendajes en la cabeza y en la mano, golpeándolo de vez en cuando para que Antonio dejara de…darle "muestras de agradecimiento" (léase agarrones descarados y besos).

x.x.x.x.x.x

-Ahora explícame, ¿de que pollo hablas?-pregunto una vez que estuvo todo en relativa calma.

-Gilbo me pidió que le cuidara a Gilbird, porque el tenia que ir a hacer no se que cosa con Austria y el pollito se podía traumar-contesto mientras trataba de terminar de cortar los tomates con una sola mano, ya que la otra estaba tan cubierta de vendajes que no la podía mover-y si le pasa algo a Gilbird…-un escalofrío recorrió su espalda asustado-adiós a mis regiones vitales…

-es solo un pollo, no es para tanto-dijo Lovino tratando de restarle importancia, no es que a el le importara que al idiota de España le pasara algo, no, claro que no, pero si Prusia le hacia algo… ¿Quién le iba a hacer la comida?

-tu no entiendes…no es solo un pollo, es EL pollo

-ajá, claro, ¿y donde esta ahora EL pollo?-pregunto en tono algo irónico. Antonio dejo caer el cuchillo y se puso blanco, miro aterrado a su querido italiano para luego lanzarse en la búsqueda frenética del avecilla-¡Bayardo no te vayas! ¿A que hora estará la cena?

Por primera vez desde que lo conocía Antonio ignoro a Lovino.

Continuara…algún día... (?)

x.x.x.x.x.x.x

Espero les haya gustado el primer capitulo salio corto…pero es por falta de tiempo…

Eh…hm…¡si no quieren que el pinxe pollo muera dejen reviews! (Es broma ^^U-apunta a Gilbert con un cuchillo-no hablo en serio….)


	2. Chapter 2

Aquí el segundo capitulo de Cuidando a Gilbird!, ¡con la espectacular aparicion de…! Bueno, ya veran. (Lo de siempre: Hetalia no me pertenece, Prusia es awesome, esto es sin fines de lucro y todos seremos uno con Rusia)

x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.

-Pollito pollito, ¿Dónde estas?-preguntaba desesperado dando vuelta todos los cajones de los escritorios, de los muebles, alacenas, y cuanto había.

-dudo que este dentro de la lavadora-dijo Lovino mientras lo observaba con el ceño fruncido.

-quizás quería un baño, ¡pollito!-seguía recorriendo al casa con Romano pisándole los talones, chasqueando la lengua malhumorado cada dos por tres, reclamando por su comida y amenazando con golpearlo si no iba en ese mismo instante a cocinarle algo, pero Antonio lo seguía ignorando, lo cual solo lograba enfurecer aun mas al italiano, más esto pasaba inadvertido para el hispano, tan desesperado estaba que ni escuchaba la cantidad de insultos dirigidos a su persona.

-idiota, dudo que este dentro de la pantalla de la lámpara-dijo viendo como España agitaba arriba y abajo la lámpara esperando, al parecer, que el pollito cayera mágicamente de esta.

-quizás se le ocurrió una idea y por eso…

-eso fue un pésimo chiste bastardo, esto te esta afectando las neuronas que no creía que tuvieras, y…tampoco creo que este dentro del closet-se palmeo la frente cuando vio al jefe abrir el gran ropero de caoba que tenían en la habitación, las puertas eran pesadas y enormes, ¡si apenas el podía abrirlas ¿Cómo las iba a abrir el pollo?

-es que…quizás se quiso declarar gay, teniendo la oportunidad de no estar con Gilbo…¡maldito pollo!-se comenzó a tirar los cabellos diciendo un montón de tonterías (según Lovino) que iban desde adiós regiones vitales, hasta: comeré pollo frito en cuanto lo encuentre.

El italiano lo dejo estar, que desahogara un poco su desesperación (en ese estado no le podría cocinar) y cuando lo vio un poco mas tranquilo se acerco a el; Antonio estaba de rodillas en el suelo, con los brazos inmóviles a sus costados, la cabeza gacha y la mirada fija en el suelo, murmurando aun contra el pollito, mencionando desde la mamá Gilbird hasta su pariente mas lejano, Lovino tenia que reconocer que le daba un poco, solo un poco, casi nada en realidad, de pena verlo así, pero no es porque le importara, no, claro que no…por supuesto que no, nunca, jamás, ni aunque el infierno se congelara el podría preocuparse por el.

-Hey, Bastardo-se puso en cuclillas junto a el, acerco una mano insegura hasta posarla en el hombro del hispano, suspiro tomo aire para decir lo que iba a decir, no le era fácil decir estas cosas-el pollo ya aparecerá…seguro que si, ahora, ¿Por qué no sonríes como idiota y me vas a preparar la cena?

-no pudo ponerme a cocinar y… ¿cocina? Cocinero… ¡chef! ¡Francis!-salto como resorte y corrió hasta el teléfono mas cercano de la casa, dejando al italiano con el estomago rugiendo por el hambre y un montón de insultos a medio decir.

Impaciente marco el numero que sabia de memoria y maldijo al francés por cada tono de espera que sonaba, hasta que la llamada se corto, marco nuevamente y paso lo mismo, a la cuarta vez le contesto la voz ¿jadeante? de su amigo.

-¿oui?-Antonio se dio cuenta que sonaba algo malhumorado.

-¡Francis! Necesito tu ayu…

-lo siento Toño, pero en este momento estoy haciendo cosas pervertidas con mon petit Matthi, adios.

-pe-pe-pero ¡Francis!-escucho el tono que le indicaba que le habían cortado y empezó a maldecir en español e italiano, volvió a marcar, se suponía que Francia era su amigo, ¡tenia que ayudarlo! Así estuviera con Canadá (por cierto, ¿ese era un país?) o con el mismísimo presidente. Esta vez le cortaron, volvió a insistir hasta que escucho como el francés contestaba-¡FRANCIS ME VAN A MATAR!-vocifero antes que el otro dijera algo.

Francia por su parte quedo algo aturdido con el grito y tardo un instante en hablar.

-cálmate Antonio, de seguro no es…-el hispano escucho un sonido muy parecido a un ¿gemido? por el teléfono y la voz entrecortada del otro-para…tanto…

-¡Francis deja de hacer de actor porno y ayúdame, de verdad que Gilbo me va a matar!-suplico sacudiendo el teléfono como si este tuviera toda la culpa.

-¿y porque Gilbo te va a querer…? oh mon petit…-nuevamente esos sonidos jadeantes.

-¡FRANCIS!

-ok ok, dame un minuto cheri-Antonio escucho una voz suave que de vez en cuando había escuchado en las reuniones, seguramente ese era Canadá-¿Por qué Gilbo te quiere matar?

-lo perdi…

-¿perdiste a Gilbert?

-¡no a Gilbert! ¡perdi a Gilbird!

Silencio unos segundos y luego la voz temblorosa de Francia.

-co-como…t-tu…ay Antonio, fue un gusto haberte conocido

-¡no me des un pésame, ayúdame a encontrarlo!

Nuevamente silencio, el rubio parecía debatir sobre si arriesgar su cuello en la búsqueda del pollito o abandonar a su amigo.

-esta bien, estoy en tu casa en quince minutos-cedió finalmente.

-Francianii-chan…-era la voz de Canadá la que se escuchaba, posteriormente uno besos y una serie de sonidos que hicieron que España casi se desangrara.

-mejor nos vemos en media hora…que sea una hora… ¿no puedes esperar hasta mañana?

-¡NO!

-esta bien, estoy en tu casa en…-Antonio se cubrió la nariz para evitar morir de una hemorragia-¡llegare pronto!-y le corto.

Al menos iría a ayudarlo…"pronto".

Luego de tres interminables horas Francis golpeo la puerta de su casa y Antonio se arrojo sobre el lloriqueando, diciendo cosas sobre un pollito suicida gay y que Gilbert lo iba a capar si no lo encontraba. Francia lo tomo de los hombros y lo zamarreo para que este recuperara la compostura.

-cálmate cheri, Francianii-chan te ayudara, ya veras como lo encontraremos-le sonrió mientras el hispano lo miraba con ojos de huevo frito y nuevamente lo abrazaba llorando y agradeciéndole-primero que nada ¿Dónde lo viste por última vez?

-corriendo hacia los pies de Lovino como un kamikaze

-seré mas especifico… ¿en que parte de la casa?

-en la cocina

-bien, partamos buscando por allí-dijo con una sonrisa Francis dirigiéndose a dicho lugar seguido por su amigo.

Lamentablemente su búsqueda fue infructuosa, el condenado pollito no estaba en la cocina, ni el en baño, ni en la habitación, tampoco en el sótano, ni en el huerto de tomates. Finalmente, Antonio estaba de nuevo tirandose el cabello y sacudiendo al rubio de forma alternada, todo esto mientras Lovino los observaba desde la puerta, mirando de forma asesina al francés (jamás dejaría solo a su idiota con ese pervertido) el cual solo trataba que el otro no lo despeinara con los continuos zamarreos.

-cálmate Antonio-lo tomo de los hombros y lo miro con unas de sus acostumbradas sonrisas tan galantes-siempre hay un plan b

-¿un plan b?-pregunto sorprendido.

x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x

Se apagan las luces y solo queda un foco iluminando a Gilbert amarrado a una silla, retorciendose para soltarse.

(la idiota que escribe)-muajaja, este es mi plan b, dejen reviews o Gilbert la pagara muy caro

(Gilbert) -¡NOOOO!

(la idiota que escribe)-lo torturare de la peor forma posible haciendo que… ¡coma brócoli!

(Gilbert) ¡GYYYYAAAAA! ¡Eres inhumana!


	3. Chapter 3

Tercer capitulo listo, ya solo queda el cuarto…y…hm…¡espero les guste!

x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x

-Etto…Francis… ¿este es tu plan b?-pregunto incrédulo mirando a su amigo el cual sonrío asintiendo.

-¡claro Toño! ¿Qué mejor que esto?

-no creo que sea buena idea

-¡es una excelente idea!

-Francis, Gilbert me va a matar

-hombre, no se va dar cuenta

-¡pero si es evidente!

-mentira, es igualito, idéntico, ¡dos gotas de agua!

-Francis…tu plan tiene un defecto

-¿Cuál seria?

-Gilbird es amarillo y este pollo es ¡negro!

-¡no seas racista!-le regaño Francia cubriendo al pollito que acababa de comprar y al cual planeaba hacer pasar por el perdido, el avecilla le dio un picotazo como respuesta-condenado pollo…

-¡Francis! Te recuerdo que son mis regiones las cuales van a pagar el plato y no estoy siendo racista, Gilbird es amarillo y este pollo es negro, Gilbert se va a dar cuenta

-es un detalle

-¡mis regiones no son un detalle!-Antonio hizo movimientos con las manos tratando de explicarse desesperado-Gilbo me va a matar, es simple, estoy muerto, adiós dulce vida, Loviiiiiii te seguiré amando en el mas allá, cultiva tomates por mi y…y…llórame una vez por semana y ¡pobre del que se acerque a ti mientras yo este muerto!

-Antonio

-Francis, eso va para ti, no te acerques a el

-Oye Antonio

-quiero una lapida en forma de galeón…o mejor con forma de tomate

-hey, Antonio

-y que cultiven tomates en mi tumba

Francia se palmeo la frente mientras seguía escuchando los delirios de su amigo, espero pacientemente mientras el español daba los detalles de su velorio, del entierro y su futura vida en el cielo rodeado de pequeños angelitos todos con la cara de Lovino.

-Toño, dudo que te vayas al cielo

-¡no mates mi ilusión!

-¡no te van a matar! Tengo todo cubierto, Gilbo nunca se dará cuenta de que este no es su pollo

-es negro

-¡le vamos a tinturar de rubio platinado!

-…

Silencio, España miraba al francés como si le hubiera salido una segunda cabeza o como si hubiera dicho que planeaba dedicarse a cura, definitivamente no había dicho eso enserio, ¿cierto?

-será solo mientras encontramos el pollo real

-¿quieres tinturarle las plumas a un pollo?-preguntó aun sin creérselo.

-va a quedar mono de amarillo, el rubio es un color de glamour-dijo agitando su melena dorada demostrando los dicho. Hasta el pollito lo miro con cara de: este tipo esta loco, y le dio otro picotazo.

x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x

Lovino mordisqueaba una manzana mirando con enojo como los dos mayores pintaban al pollito de amarillo patito, no podían ser mas idiotas, Gilbert era idiota pero se iba a dar cuenta de que ese era no era su pollo. Aunque había que reconocer que a pesar de ser minúsculo, el pollito tenía un genio de mil demonios pensó con una leve sonrisa viendo como no dejaba de darle de picotazos durante todo el tratamiento de tintura. Se lo merecían, en especial el bastardo de España por dejarlo sin cena, por el que se lo comiera a picotazos.

-¡perfait!-Francis levanto al avecilla en una mano mostrando como había quedado después de su transformación, era una replica exacta de Gilbird, solo que este tenia la misma cara de ponía Lovino cuando veía a Alemania de la mano con su hermano-te dije que iba a quedar igual

-quizás si sobreviva-dijo con ilusión Antonio tomando al pollito-eres Gilbird Segundo-Gilbird Segundo lo miro con una cara de mafioso digna del padrino y le empezó a atacar con furia mientras Antonio trataba de protegerse del ataque con las manos-¡ayuda, me va a sacar los ojos!

Francia tomo con rapidez al pollo y lo metió en la caja de zapatos en la cual lo había traído.

-parece que no le gusto el nombre-dijo mirando con algo de temor como la caja se sacudía violentamente y se escuchaba como arañaba el cartón y soltaba un pio pio que recordaba a los kolkolkol de Rusia.

-¡el pollo es psicópata!-lloriqueo España haciendo un puchero al ver su cara toda arañada en el reflejo de un vidrio-¡me desfiguro el rostro!

-son solo nos rasguños

-¡me arde!

-vamos hombre, es un pollito que con suerte mide diez centímetros, seguro lo apretaste mucho y solo se defendió-abrió la caja de zapatos para demostrar que era inofensivo-¿cierto que eres un pan de Dios pequeñin…? GYAAAAA-el pollo le salto encima y lo ataco igual como lo había hecho con Antonio-¡quítamelo, quítamelo!

España solo hizo lo mismo que Francia, le puso la caja de zapatos encima cargándola contra el suelo, siendo apenas capaz de retener a Gilbird Segundo en ella, pues el polluelo sacudía la caja con una fuerza increíble.

-¡te dije que era un psicópata!

-¡es un demonio!-chilló Francis viendo su cara en un espejo-¡esto me va a dejar marcas!

-no, si es solo un pequeñin, un pan de dios-lo remedó el hispano poniendo una silla sobre la caja para evitar que la pequeña bestia amarilla escapara-¿Qué vamos a hacer ahora?

-yo creo que deberíamos echarnos aloe vera en los rasguños, con una buena crema cicatrizante para…

-¡me refiero al pollo!

-no pienso volver a acercarme a esa cosa-dijo Francia guardando su espejito en el bolsillo de su abrigo-mira como me dejo la cara

-¡pero Gilbo me va a matar!

-y el pollo también te va a matar si lo sacas de la caja

-voy a morir, y Lovi quedara viudo, Gilbert me cortara mis regiones vitales y será el fin

-espera un momento…-el francés se acaricio la barbilla pensando-¿y si se lo entregamos en la caja?

-¿Cómo?

-le entregamos el pollo en la caja, sin abrirla, diciéndole que esta durmiendo

-y entonces así no se va a enterar que le cambiamos al pollo

-al menos hasta que llegue a su casa

-y mientras tanto buscamos a Gilbird o pensamos en como llegar a la Atlántida para escapar de Gilbert

-¡exacto!-ambos se miraron ilusionados, aquello era un excelente plan, nada podía fallar.

La caja se sacudió con fuerza volcando la silla que había sobre ella y liberando al pollito psicópata. Ambos retrocedieron asustados mientras Gilbird Segundo los acorralaba contra la pared.

Su plan era perfecto, pero para sobrevivir a la furia de Prusia, primero tendrían que sobrevivir a la furia del polluelo.

x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x

Y ya solo queda el último capitulo, y un plan… ¿c? para escapar de Gilbird Segundo.

Hoy no torturare a Gilbert ni a Gilbird, y creo que Francis y Antonio tienen bastante con el pollo psicópata. Así que… dejen reviews si es que le gusto, o sino también, Ya sea una critica constructiva, destructiva, devastadora, una amenaza de muerte, insultos, reviews bomba, lo que venga.


End file.
